Pollux
Pollux and Castor are minor antagonists in the video game God of War: Ascension. They are siamese twin brothers that "protect" the Oracle. Pollux and Castor are Gemini twins that live in the temple of the Oracle. They were assigned to Protect the Oracle Alethia. History Guarding the Oracle Shortly after the Furies captured Orkos and the Orcale, Alethia, and had her eyes ripped out, Pollux and Castor were assigned, and presumibly forced, to keep an eye on Alethia. When Kratos reached the Temple of Delphi, he spotted Castor killing one of his slaves simply because he talked out of terms. After he assigned another slave to finish the statue, Castor desended to the bottom of the temple to continue to "protect" the Oracle, while at the same time calling the slaves a useless lot. Confronting Kratos When Kratos managed to desend to the bottom of the temple, Castor immedentily thought that Kratos was planning to place some kind of offerings to the Oracle. But Kratos refuse, walked by Castor and processed to head towards the Oracle. Enraged, Castor sent a couple of his slaves to kill Kratos. However, the slaves cowarded and ran away. Disappointed o how useless the slaves were, Castor, along with his siamese brother, Pollux decide to confront Kratos. Before they confronted Kratos though, they both used their amulet, known as the Amulet of Uroboros, to reverse to youth to do battle. Kratos chases them throughout the temple, while Pollux and Castor were decaying the floor underneath Kratos. After awhile, the three reached a small battle arena. During the fight Kratos managed knock out Castor, so Pollux took control of his brother's body and continued to fight Kratos. Believing that they were going to be defeated, Pollux used his Amulet to decay the ground underneath the Oracle, causing her to fall to her demise. He even attempt to finish Kratos, and themself by destroy the groung below them. But Kratos to stun Pollux and defeats both of them, by having Castor fall to his death, and ripping off Pollux off of Castor's body. When all three of them reached the ground, Pollux attempted to reach his dead brother's body, knowing he can defending himself without his brother's body, but Kratos caught up and processed by crushing Pollux's skull being underneath the Spartan's boot, killing Pollux. After the death of Pollux and Castor, Kratos acquired the Amulet of Uroborus. Personality Castor Castor takes role as a prophet in the temple, he is cruel, harsh, and snobbish. He shows these traits by ordering his slaves to build statues of him and even killing any who step out of line, even questioning him is enough reason to be killed as he stabs one of the slaves in the face when he expresses his concerns about his brethren's health. He also consider human to be vile and disgusted creatures. Pollux Pollux is considered to be the divine half of the gemini twins, though he appears as the shriveled conjoined brother. Abilties Being a Demi-God, Pollux and Castor have enhanced strength, endurance, and agility. Both of them also have the ability to decay or heal items over time. Being that Pollux is a sorcerer, He also has the ability to control his brother Castor's body if he's killed or knocked out. They can teleport over distances, move objects with their minds, fly, shoot energy bolts and manipulate the flow of time, using this to deage themselves. Castor is the fighter of the duo. He mostly relies on using a staff that can turn in either a sword, spear, or club for combat. Gallery Young Pollux and Castor.jpg|Young Pollux & Castor Elder Pollux and Castor.jpg|Old Pollux & Castor Trivia *Pollux is voiced by Brad Grusnick *Castor is voiced by David W. Collins *It's possible that Pollux and Castor might be working for the Furies because while fighting Kratos, Pollux stated that "they" would torture them, plus instead of protecting the oracle, they tried to kill her to prevent Kratos from seeing her. It's also possible that the Furies assigned them to either not let Kratos reach the Oracle or keeping the blind Oracle imprisoned due to her, along with her lover Orkos, attempt to alert Zeus of the Furies' plot. *It believed that Pollux and Castor are 9' 6" seeing how they are much taller than Kratos. Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Hybrids Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Guardians Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Slavedrivers Category:Liars Category:Dictator Category:Swordsmen Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Bludgeoners Category:Empowered Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Speedster Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Spear Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Pimps